


Early Morning

by C3Conner



Series: Hell Raising, Love Finding [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Growing Up, Implied Relationships, M/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C3Conner/pseuds/C3Conner
Summary: Yuffie considers the shades in her life and how much she is willing to color her path. She knows about shades of gray, but should love be hidden by them?Continuation of Set the World on Fire which is found herebut can read alone!





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't tag everything correctly. Sorry! I haven't worked on my writing in roughly two years so my grammar is a bit off.

Dawn always comes. 

Black retreats into charcoal that coats the lush forest. Insects faintly hummed to the dark refusing to back down; this is a space that they own. She gets that idea very well. Keep pushing. If there is no room for you then carve it out. These kinds of acts and thoughts makes the Planet gray, but there is no true black anymore, anyway. The last truly inky dark thing got stabbed by one of her best friends in the heart. 

Stillness captures most of her surroundings in a trance, and everything seems to be sucking in new air. Dew dusts the leaves brushing against her shoulders and collects on her body. It is a role she has to play to be the hunter. "Hunters must be still and wait", the brushy old man said. Being someone else never did settle well with her though. Her father, His Higness, sculpted her into this whirl of frantic energy, yet he didn't seem to truly grasp that it was of his own making.

Vincent got it. The need for something to slither up the spine and set everything into motion was a major part of him as well. There was no denial that they were made out of the same cloth meant to cloak and conceal. But just because she concealed didn't mean she should be concealed in everything. The young woman had complained about it into a brisk breeze one cool morning over tea. Well, his clean eyebrow had twitched at that, and he had asked for clarification. The thin line had suddenly shot up and down to the beat of his faint breath in the misty morning outside Seventh Heaven. The move didn't catch anyone passing bys attention yet she was stricken with shock and her words stayed trapped in her thin throat. How could she voice the things that had been said to a man that had been a literal vessel for an anicent demon? How could she explain that her love had been called an abomination when his own love that was denied led to Hell for so many? It seemed so small and pointless.

A rotund hog waddles and grunts through the dense flora hunting for something to crunch and munch roughly ten yards from her, unaware that a still predator hid there. The short fur was transforming from a muddy lead into a faintly golden haloed, capturing her keen eyes for a second. 

Vincent's words had illuminated her world that early nine o'clock morning when the tea had been fresh and traffic had been dwindling. "If that old fool wants a coup, I'm happy to provide," he mumbled into the chilled air. A faint dash of red had stauntered up adding in "Yeah, fuck dat ol' dick. Fuck who ya want, doll." The waifish Turk had thrown his narrow white ass into the seat next to her and shook the metal bench under his weight. Weird in hindsight how someone so thin could hold so much weight, so much mass. He had been another crush of hers, or so she thought. Now, she knew better. 

Insects's song amps up to the raising sun as ash gave way to emerald and red and yellow and gold. A couple of slender birds sit just barely touching out of the corner of her eyes, never apart but never touching. Fuck, she knew that feeling better than most.

"My darling white rose, why are you crossing your legs like a heathen?!"

"Your Highness, why must you be so harsh with these young suitors? Such handsome young men!"

"Why must my daughter contain to act like an uncouth creature?!"

Those were stupid questions here. Here where the shadows clutch at her desperately after fast disappearing. Rich earth covers her and her smell to even the keen nose of the animals that roam here. The hog tracks closer still attempting to find something to devour to satsify its hunger. Here, she was a just piece of the Planet. No piece didn't fit here unless there was an attmempt not to; just like her life.

"What are you talking about," the low voice had covered the others' curses and grumbles. Cunning emerald eys sized up the lithe blonde that mirandered up and a mirthful grin split across Reno's face. It was like watching a courel slink up on something in the jungle. Reno cooed at the newcomer in the loudest voice possible "Well, Mako eyes, the white rose 'ere is gettin' bothered by daddy dearest over some pretty backward shit." That caught the other man's attention, apparently, long enough for the brass door handle to jangle in the morning sounds. Cloud peered solemnly to his red headed hunter and murmered "Want to actually answer the question?" That had wraggled Reno's whole being into the moment. The twisted mirthful body slammed back by her slim side losing its humor quickly and he slipped a comforting hand on her arm. Far off eyes cast from Vincent to the almost Solider as the wild creature elaborated bluntly but softly, "Our babe is growing up. She's another fuckin' queer."

Gold engulfed the forest. Everything burst into movement. The insects screech into the heavens demanding pentenance and the hog shoots forth to snatch up a fat cricket. Birds once barely touching dance into the sun calling out their love wildly. 

A fearsome flash of white shown in that light and stiffened them sitting around that wire table. The traffic even seemed to cower and bend itself to the will of a man so righteous that even an almost god could be halted by it. Brows pinched together and gave a hint to the rage and wrath that grew there. In the back of her brain she recalled, the doorknob creaked and groaned into a clump under his weighty judgement. This was part of the behaviors she had seen before; Evil gotten its ass kicked that day.

Chilled metal traces her wildly beating heart lodging in her thoart. A smooth round face peers into the side of her eye marred only by a brillant smile and two claw marks across the tip of the lips. In the morning normally inky hair burns glimmering and dancing to the snickers of the owner who sang, "Your Highness, Princess Yuffie, you've gotten complacent! I won. Where's my promised prize?" It was there that a coup started. If it took moving the Planet itself to own that smile then by the Lifestream, she will. The woman that had crept into her heart and somehow up on her position receives a light peck to the corner of the mouth as a reward for winning. The laughter grows and shimmers in that lovely morn.

Cloud had strolled right to her and yanked her into a tight embrace, a strange thing for him even as he refound the man he was meant to be. A promise was made then, something that still stuck to each person there. The young Plantery champion grumbled into the fine autumn morning "I swear to you, your place can always be found here. Our love is always here and ready for all of you. I will always support you. Period." He had carefully lowered her back down making a point to lock shining eyes that held no trace of gray, just clarity. Each one had gotten a fierce look then he had retreated.

Yeah, Cloud was a strange man but his love had no grays. Good luck to Reno on that front: his pursuit was obvious like his roots. It is a thought that pleases her; the couerl was about to get consumed by a Nibel wolf.


End file.
